Frenesí, Locura que se contagia
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Todos, a pesar de ser de su trabajo oculto tuvieron una vida normal, o bueno no tan normal. Pero aun así disfrutaban como humanos, también lo hacia el chico de anteojos, aunque ni cuenta se diera que mas de alguna chica lo perseguía por los pasillos.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!, Aquí denuevo publicando otra loca historia._

_Pero esta vez de uno de mis personajes preferidos de Bleach, Ishida Uryuu-kun._

_En fin espero que disfruten este pequeño fic (no tiene mas de 3 o 4 Cáp.)._

_Todos, a pesar de ser de su trabajo oculto tuvieron una vida normal, o bueno no tan normal. Pero aun así disfrutaban como humanos, también lo hacia el chico de anteojos, aunque ni cuenta se diera que mas de alguna chica lo perseguía por los pasillos. Ishidax?_

_Disclaimer: El anime/manga Bleach no me pertenece, ya que ni se a quien le pertenece con tanta TV y tantos fic que escribo. Creo que es a Eiichiro Oda, no… ese es de One Piece. Bueno que se acuerde, me deja un rw. ;)_

DIA 1

- ¡Anne!, ¡¿Hasta cuando?! –Reclamo la voz de un hombre a su lado- ¡Deja de vagabundear y ponte a trabajar!

Y otra vez habían interrumpido su sueño, la chica de corto cabello negro y ojos azules se levanto del mesón y se tallo los ojos con pereza. De alguna forma odiaba aquel lugar.

Aquel mini súper era bastante pequeño, quizás mas grande que una peluquería del barrio, pero a pesar de su reducido tamaño, todo allí calzaba perfectamente. Las revistas junto a la caja, el gran mesón con golosinas y las diferentes estanterías con diferentes comestibles.

Anne era una esforzada estudiante de intercambio, aunque fuera una chica brillante había que reconocer que era bastante mas inútil que el promedio de las personas, no podía hacer nada sin primero caerse o quebrar algún objeto de valor. Pero aun así, su "padre" le ofreció un pequeño trabajo en su tienda para que se pudieran solucionar sus problemas de coordinación. Su trabajo consistía en dormitar sobre el mostrador y atender en la caja.

- Señor Tanaka, son casi las nueve –Le aviso la joven francesa mirando el reloj tras su espalda- ¿Cerramos ya?

- Saca las cuentas de la caja, mientras yo ordeno lo último que queda en la bodega –Aviso desde la puerta de empleados con una alta pila de cajas-

- ¡Ishida apresúrate! –Reclamo con enfado un chico de cabello anaranjado al entrar por la puerta del mini súper-

-Si, si…ya voy.

Anne levanto su cabeza sorprendida, allí estaba otra vez aquel chico con gafas que tanto lo gustaba. Cada vez que lo veía en el instituto o en su sala no encontraba que hacer para que su nerviosismo desapareciera.

Siempre que el chico de cabello oscuro venia a comprar su cena no se podía aguantar las ganas de hablarle pero, el gran problema era que… no podía.

No es que fuera muda, ni tímida. No, al contrario. Era de esas chicas a las cuales jamás se les podía hacer callar cuando tenían un buen chiste que contar, era como la chispa que llenaba los espacios vacíos y aburridos de los horarios de clases. Hablaba con todos por igual, con chicas y con chicos. Y claro como no, si los japoneses se vuelven locos cuando saben que un extranjero esta en su mismo instituto, Anne Nightroad gozaba de bastante popularidad, sobre todo con los chicos.

Sin embargo el problema nació cuando trataba de hablarle a aquel Quince de anteojos. Se turbaba, las palabras no salían de sus labios o simplemente se le sonreía como estupida cuando este le hablaba. Todo por culpa de aquel maldito día en el que le ayudo con su trabajo de ingles, aquella encantadora sonrisa que le dedico en agradecimiento había flechado inmediatamente su corazón.

- ¡Mmh! –Exclamo Inoue cerca de los congeladores. La chica de corto cabello negro se inclino un poco en su asiento para mirar- Este helado se ve delicioso – Dijo señalando uno de menta con chispas de chocolate- Y mejor sabría si lo combinamos con esto –Su sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al mostrarle a su compañero una botellita de salsa de tomate-

-…- Chad solo la miro en silencio, conocía perfectamente los extraños gustos culinarios de la joven Orihime-

- ¡Hola Anne! –Saludo Ichigo a la cajera con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- Bien, no me quejo –Le respondió esta recibiendo los abarrotes que el chico le entregaba- Solo que las horas de sueño me las desquitan de mi paga final –Se rió rascándose la cabeza, Ichigo la miro con desconfianza- ¿Algo mas?

- Si, ¿puedes esperarnos un poco?, vamos a pagar todo junto.

- Ah, ok –Asintió esta-

-Así aprovechas de dormir un rato más antes de irte.

Ichigo le miro con burla, la chica ni se inmuto y solo se encogió de hombros simulando que le daba lo mismo. El joven de cabello anaranjado se acerco hasta sus otros compañeros para elegir un helado que no sufriera por las extrañas mezclas con Inoue. El chico de anteojos se acerco a la sección de revistas y se puso a ojearlas.

La chica de oscuro cabello negro miro hacia su lado de reojo. No sabia que hacer, estaba hay, a su lado ojeando desinteresadamente un par de revistas. Tenia que hacer algo, idear rápidamente antes de que se fuera, alguna conversación coherente.

El mariposeo en la boca de su estomago y el calor que subía a sus mejillas se hizo mas notorio cuando el Quince volteo su rostro y la saludo con una sonrisa silenciosa, para luego voltearse y seguir con su actividad.

- (Respira hondo, clámate –se repitió mentalmente-) Ho-hola Uryuu… ¡Digo!, Ishida-san –se corrigió rápidamente a si misma ocultando su rostro con una parte de su cabello-

-No importa, Uryuu esta bien –Le dijo sin preocupación aparente, sin despegar su mirada de las revistas-

Anne había quedado petrificada sobre su asiento. ¡¿Cómo que con solo llamarlo Uryuu bastaba?! Había hecho tanto esfuerzo por no llamarlo Uryuu desde aquel dic para que luego el diga, _"No importa, Uryuu esta bien"_, ¡Y para mas sin ninguna preocupación ni titubeo!. Si se atreviera lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas, o peor aun, lo encerraría en una habitación llena de niños enfermantes.

- ¿Anne-san?, ¿Anne-san? –La llamo Orihime-

- Ah… ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, lo siento –Se disculpo tratando de esconder su irracional enojo- ¿Es todo lo que van a llevar?

-Si – Respondió Ichigo un tanto molesto-

Ishida solo miraba a la pequeña francesa, parecía molesta con algo, y eso lo deducía por la forma de hechar sus compras dentro de las bolsas. Se preguntaba que seria aquello.

- ¡Gracias Anne-san! –Se despidió Orihime saliendo la tienda- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

El grupo de amigos salio del mini súper comentando que película vería aquella estrellada noche. La joven de azulina mirada suspiro agotada y se dio tres golpes en la cabeza con la caja registradora. Su calvario había terminado…Por ahora.

- Pobre Anne-san – Comento Orihime mientras caminaban, sus compañeros se voltearon a verla- Es tan abstraída de la realidad, pareciera como si estuviera en otro mundo cada vez que esta quieta.

- Quizás sea para recargar baterías –Se burlo Ichigo- Nunca se queda tranquila, siempre anda de aquí para aya haciendo locuras.

-…- Ishida solo pensaba. ¿Solo era con el cuando se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña?-

_Fin primer capitulo._

_¿Bien que tal? Bueno todo es bien recibido así que no duden en dejar su rw, incluso escríbanlo si les pareció aburrido y no llegaron a leer más de tres líneas._

_Bye! :B_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por los Rw!, en verdad no esperaba recibir ninguno. De verdad muchas gracias! : DDDD_

_Erk92: gracias por el rw. Si a mi también me encanta la personalidad de Ishida. A veces cómica y otra seria. Es divertido… creo que es algo bipolar xD._

_Hessefan: jeje… secuestro, violación, privación de libertad y más violación xDD. Te juro que morí con eso. En fin, que bueno que te aya agradado aunque los OC (original carácter) no sean tus preferidos._

_Me he calentado enormemente la cabeza para que el personaje no quede una "Mary Sue" (me puedes explicar que es eso .____., aun no entiendo. En uno de mis fics de -man me pusieron eso y quede plop)_

_No recuerdo muy bien cual de ustedes dos esta en el foro de "Los buenos fics y sus autores". Pero les quería agradecer y felicitar por la labor que están haciendo en este foro, de seguro muchos de los autores se los agradecerán mas adelante cuando la comunidad crezca más._

_Alejandra: xDD, si, soy muy mala jajaja! w vas a tener que leerlo de aquí si no me quitas el celu para ver la historia._

_Sin más preámbulos, los invito a leer._

_Disclaimer: El anime/manga Bleach no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a su autor (LoL)._

DIA 2: Celador.

Esa noche Ishida estaba muy pensativo mientras veían la película. El resto de sus compañeros lo habían atribuido a los recientes casos que los agobiaban… La crisis en la sociedad de almas debido a la huida de tres de sus capitanes, la aparición de los arrancar y los espadas, los vizard y no menos importante su perdida de poderes como Quincy.

Sin embargo sus compañeros estaban bastante equivocados, el chico de gafas estaba trabajando en un nuevo caso –Tal vez no tan importante, pero si muy inquietante-.

Cuando llego a su casa fue directo a su habitación para tirarce sobre la cama, estaba bastante cansado. Se quito los anteojos y los dejo en su velador… Estaba pensando demasiado en esa pequeñez.

--

- Te has vuelto tres veces para mirarlo –Comento Tatsuki en voz baja mirándose despreocupadamente las uñas-

La hora de almuerzo ya había comenzado y como siempre los grupos de chicas y chicos se juntaban en algunos sectores del salón para ponerse de acuerdo en donde almorzar. El grupo de Ichigo estaba al frente del salón en un circulo, conversaban animadamente entre ellos…bueno, exceptuando al habitual antisocial de Ishida y al callado e imperturbable Chad.

Por otro lado un par de chicas se encontraban al fondo del salón observando el exterior despreocupadamente por una de las ventanas. Anne se encontraba sobre uno de los puestos escuchando música y con su caita de almuerzo entre sus manos.

- ¿Ah? –La joven de azules ojos se volteo hacia su compañera-

- ¡buuf! –Suspiro la karateka con pesadez- ¿Crees que no se nota que te gusta Renji?

-…-Anne solo enarco una ceja-

La joven de oscuro cabello miro de reojo al grupo. Ichigo estaban en medio del circulo liderando el grupo, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba el shinigami de cabello rojo y junto a el estaba el Quincy con su habitual semblante de seriedad. Seguramente Tatsuki se había confundido, y había pensado que estaba mirando a Renji.

- Si, me encanta Abarai –Comento sarcásticamente la francesa poniendo los ojos en blanco-

- ¡Para que te haces la tonta si se que te gusta! –Grito la joven haciendo que el grupo de chicos guardara silencio y se volteara a verlas-

La joven Nightroad se paralizo de pies a cabeza al sentir la mirada del grupo de Ichigo puesta en ella. Anne se volteo instintivamente a ver las reacciones del grupo de enfrente. Asano sonreía de oreja a oreja y se arreglo el cabello y la corbata de la camisa –Seguramente pensaría que estaban hablando de el-, Renji, el chico de cabello rojo se sonrojo un poco, Ichigo no cambiaba su cara de _"¿Qué demonios?",_ Chad seguía como habitualmente se le ve y por ultimo el Quincy, sus antejos brillaban de forma analítica, luego los acomodo y fijo su azulina vista en Anne. La reacción de este último puso a la joven de alborotado cabello negro bastante nerviosa.

- ¡S-si me encanta el queso! –Sonrió un tanto nervosa al levantarse de la mesa y estirar su cortos brazos al cielo- lastima que no pueda comer porque soy intolerante a la lactosa –Anne miro a Tatsuki con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas- ¡Quiero ir a almorzar!

Diciendo esto la chica salio corriendo en dirección a la puerta del salón con los brazos estirados, como si de un planeador se tratase, y comenzó a esquivar cada uno de los pupitres que tenía en su camino con precisión y energía.

- ¡Anne el bolso!, ¡Cuidado! –Grito Tatsuki-

- ¿Ah…?

Aunque la advertencia de la joven karateka había sido bastante oportuna para un humano normal, no l fue para la francesa. Su falta de reflejos y poca coordinación motora habían logrado que tropezara con el bolso que algún idiota –Por que no decirlo- había dejado en el piso. Pero eso no fue lo único malo de toda la historia, lo mas gravo de todo fue en lo que aterrizo… o más bien en quien aterrizo.

- Lo…sien…!!

No pudo terminar su disculpa, ya que al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de aquel que le robaba el sueño. Nítido, Blanco, con un marcado contraste de la oscuridad de sus cabellos y azul de sus ojos. Poco a poco podía sentir como sus latidos subían de intensidad y el rubor subía a sus mejillas, era totalmente abrumador y asfixiante. Y para empeorar las cosas el Quincy estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro, mirándola fijamente y sintiendo el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

El resto del grupo miraba perplejo. Así que Asano no desaprovecho aquella oportunidad para mirar a hurtadillas lo que la falda de la joven dejaba ver, pero poco le duro ya que recibió un certero golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tatsuki.

- ¿E-estas b-bien? –Logro articular el joven Ishida-

- …-La chica no dijo nada y permaneció inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en la nada-

- ¿Anne-san?

Orihime y el resto de las chicas estaban paradas en el marco de la puerta. Rukia y Chizuru habían entrado primero y se habían quedado estáticas en su posición mirando la escena, claro que la pelirroja no se aguantaba las ganas de tirarce encima para formar un trío.

- ¡! –Anne se levanto de inmediato bastante sonrojada- ¡Va-vamos a almorzar! –Al terminar de decir esto, toma a Chizuru y Rukia de los brazos y corre con ellas fuera del salón-

- ¡Buuf! –Suspiro nuevamente Tatsuki- Si que es tonta dejo su almuerzo aquí.

La joven de corto cabello negro se acerca a buscar la pequeña cajita de almuerzo y sale del salón con una confundida y sonriente Orihime.

Ishida Uryuu aun seguía tirado en el piso, miraba con desconcierto la puerta por la que se había marchado aquella extraña chica. Se palpo el rostro, pues lo sentía un poco caliente. ¿Acaso estaba nervioso y sonrojado?, ¡claro!, se trato de excusar a si mismo ya que una chica se le había caído encima sin que el estuviera preparado.

Desecho todas sus suposiciones y se levanto algo tambaleante, tenia el corazón en su garganta, aunque su rostro inexpresivo hacia que sus compañeros pensaran que estaba totalmente bien.

Poco tiempo después, en la azotea. Los chicos disfrutaban en silencio de su tan esperado almuerzo, cada uno estaba bastante pendiente de lo que comía, no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de los palillos chocando contra los bordes de plástico de las cajitas de obento y uno que otro sonido lejano de jóvenes gritando o riéndose.

- ¡Valla Uryuu! –Comento aquella molesta vocecita del grupo- ¡Si que tienes suerte!

Ishida acomodo sus anteojos mientras le miraba con desconcierto al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

- Que Anne se te allá caído encima, jeje –Se rió picadamente mientras miraba al aludido- Aunque debería darte las gracias ya que me diste una buena vista.

-¡Vasta!, ¡Es una señorita, ten mas respeto!-Exploto el Quincy-

Muy pocas veces al chico de anteojos lo dominaba la ira y se le soltaba la lengua a causa de algún comentario o acción, y esta era una de esas contadas –Con los dedos de una mano- veces.

A el lo había criado con una base moral bastante estricta y respetuosa hacia los mayores, y sobre todo a las mujeres. Así que, lo ultimo que aguantaría de parte de algún amigo suyo seria algún tipo de falta de respeto a una mujer en su presencia.

- Ishida…Calmate –Murmuro algo asustado el castaño- Solo fue un comentario.

- Pues guárdate bien ESA clase de comentarios, odio cuando le faltan el respeto a alguien, y sobre todo si se trata de una mujer que es nuestra compañera.

Finalizo su discurso con los ojos cerrados, tratando de reprimir su odio ante esas situaciones. Cuando los abrió nuevamente ya estaba completamente calmado y sus compañeros lo miraban sorprendidos. Hasta el mismo Ichigo había parado de comer y lo miraba boquiabierto con los palillos a la altura de sus labios. El chico de cabello oscuro se levanto y se fue, nadie mas lo vio el resto de la tarde de clases.

Fin capitulo 2.

_. Kiia! Después de exprimir tanto mi cerebro por fin salio algo. (Semana del aniversario de mi colegio y tenia que hacer tantas cosas, perdón!... me duele todo y no tengo voz)_

_Perdonen por poner a Asano como un maldito y sucio pervertido. No es que lo odie, es mas, me encanta sobretodo por que el que hace su voz es uno de mis seiyus favoritos._

_Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias! :) (Perdonen si Ishida me quedo muy OC… no lo resistí xD)._


End file.
